Dancer
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Caught between a competitive student and a prodigal recoveree, Mala soon finds herself learning that flexible can mean many things. Mala/Hiccup/Astrid one shot. Kinktober 2018.


**Day/Dose 24!**

 **Ship of the day is Hiccup/Mala/Astrid.**

 **Fair warning, this turned out _nothing_ like I planned. If you also write, you'll know characters have a tendency to do their own thing entirely. This whole thing jumped on a plane and flew off in a new direction... but the original prompter said he didn't mind. So... not the end of the world I guess?**

 **Kinks of the day are mirror sex, public-ish?, voyeurism, threesome... ish. Idk. This whole thing came out weird to me.  
**

-HTTYD-

Drawing in a deep breath, Mala let it back out and felt her shoulders relax in time. The smooth surface of the barre felt comfortingly familiar beneath her hands as she ran her fingers over it, polished mirrors reflecting every fragment of light that hit. The door eased open with a whisper, but only one person dared let themselves in besides herself and the cleaner without permission.

He'd started as a one-on-one student, dance something he'd chosen to increase his flexibility when traditional physio could only do so much - he'd been almost paralysed by a car accident, and basically had to learn how to walk all over again. Even now he wasn't the most graceful of her male students, but compared to the clumsy, awkward bumbling man of before? He was practically a prodigy.

Then Mala found him toying with the piano in the corner, tapping each key to test the melody. She'd have scolded him for letting himself in, but before she could, he'd began playing. There was no sheet music in front of him; he just seemed to create from thin air a beautiful tune.

"You play?"

He looked up, cheeks colouring in surprise; he'd not noticed he had an audience.

"As a kid. Out of practice since the accident, so focused on my legs. All about getting my strength back, not necessarily my dexterity."

Henry was an odd mix of shy and bold; he didn't often initiate conversation, and could go a while in silent focus, but he was also not afraid to speak his mind. He was clear and concise, intelligent and curious.

And somehow he ended up joining her to do some of the live musical accompaniment her dance classes preferred. He was a senstational hit - and not just with the musical notes. Mala hadn't missed that several of her students found themselves enamoured of him. Preferring to go by 'Hiccup', he was mostly quiet and polite whenever any tried to approach him, but as an expert in body language, Mala did not miss the spark of interest between he and one of her best - Astrid.

Blonde, slim and fierce, Astrid was competitive to an extreme. She would go until she bled learning every step, every routine. Determined to master every single stretch. And Hiccup's keen emerald stare could be seen following lithe legs clad in powder blue tights - Mala let them wear whatever colour they liked to practice, so long as they wore the right thing for stages. She was torturing them plenty, they could wear their favourite set of tights so long as it adhered to usual standards.

And Hiccup? Hiccup was a handsome man himself. Lean, wiry, quick-witted. Green eyes and reddish-brown hair that brought out his freckles.

Mala would be lying if she said she hadn't looked. Dancing - especially one on one - could be incredibly intimate. Physical. And if one was already somewhat attracted, seeing the object of their attentions flushed and panting was not exactly going to detract from it.

"I'm just going to go change, is that alright Mala?"

Hiccup asked, quiet and hidden amongst the sounds of her class preparing to depart. She nodded, would likely have watched him leave if not for someone else approaching her from the other side of the studio.

"Can I help you Miss Hofferson?"

"Uh... not to be intrusive, but are you dating him?"

Mala raised an eyebrow, debating how exactly to answer that.

"That _is_ intrusive. But, to answer your question, no."

"Ok. Cool. I wanted to ask him out, but not... you know, if he was with you. I'm not a homewrecker."

"What on earth made you think that I was?"

Aside from him saying things like that he was off to change for his own session, Mala didn't think her current class had ever even really seen them interact past her asking for certain songs, or requesting he change tempo. Astrid shrugged, wiping her rosy cheeks down with the towel in her hand.

"I guess the way he looks at you sometimes. Maybe he just likes dancers. Hey, good news for me. Thanks! See you next time Mala."

Faintly bemused, Mala watched Astrid prance off, far lighter on her feet after a gruelling session than most. Perhaps her feet were now entirely numb and pain was forgotten. Or she was simply mad. That was also quite possible. She was almost _too_ good at her pointe techniques, after all. Could Grand plié like her bones were made of rubber. Shaking her head, Mala heard the door open to permit Hiccup again, unable to entirely dismiss what Astrid had said and finding herself scrutinising the way Hiccup looked at her.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes. Fine. Shall we?"

He'd really come a long way. Hiccup could barely even bend when she first started seeing him; now he could barre stretch without a sound of agonising pain. Cursing Astrid for putting the distraction in her mind, Mala focused on _anything_ other than the thoughts of how Hiccup could utilise almost alarmingly flexible hips. Waiting for him to sit down and start his butterfly stretch. He still winced on occasion, the flexibility of his knees seeming to be last in line to improve and so the bend was difficult.

"You should consider joining the class for real some time. I think many of the ladies would love to have you for a pas de deux."

Hiccup frowned, thinking before looking up from beneath his fringe, hanging in his eyes just enough that Mala found herself wondering how it didn't annoy him.

"What does that actually mean?"

"Essentially, a dance for two. Why?"

Hiccup's eyes widened as he pushed his legs as far as they'd go, giving up and stretching them back out in front of him instead to stretch the muscles in his hamstrings.

"Because those three American girls offered me a pas de... quatre?"

Mala couldn't help but stifle a few giggles in her hand.

"Well... I could not possibly comment. On the barre with you."

Hiccup noticed her voice shaking on a laugh, tossed her a faint glare before he stood up to comply. He was far more graceful when focused, though it took a while for him to get over the self-consciousness of a wall full of mirrors, to stop eyeing himself critically and start observing his methods, using it to improve. He groaned as he stretched again, unable to arch his back as far as usual.

"Stiff?"

"Sore. I don't know why."

"Have you been practicing at home?"

He looked a little sheepish, and Mala noticed his posture was slipping. She rolled her eyes a little, then crossed to place a hand on his shoulder, the other on his hip, easing him into the right position and watching his face to see if it pushed Hiccup past the point he was capable of. Normally less forgiving, Mala knew he'd come there to trust her to _help_ him, not hurt him.

"There we go. Easy now, come back up?" Hiccup did so, leaning more heavily on the barre for support for a second before nodding "and over again... very good."

"I'm sorry for slacking."

Mala shook her head.

"You are not a professional dancer. Slacking only hurts yourself. But... do not beat yourself up Hiccup. You have come on in great strides."

He was standing up now, but Mala hadn't yet stopped touching him. If asked, she probably couldn't have answered as to why. Hiccup cleared his throat, moved to stretch his arms over his head until a satisfying _click!_ sound came from his spine.

"Oh, thats better. And thanks. I wouldn't be half as bendy if not for you. My doctors are amazed, said they might start recommending this to patients more often once the initial recovery is passed."

"Well, so long as they are willing to work for it, I see no reason why it would fail to help anybody ambulatory."

"Yeah. I never thought I'd be capable of half the things you've made me do."

Hiccup was tall, thin and managed to move himself rather fluidly when he got in to it, though he lamented using pre-recorded music over a live accompaniment when he was dancing rather than playing. Mala concurred that a little something was lost in translation, especially when he was so skilled on the keys.

Guiding him through the wind down afterwards, Mala frowned to herself after he left. He'd turned back and looked at her... she couldn't read the expression in his face. Afterwards, she heard Astrid's words bouncing in her head and wondered if now was the time to examine her own feelings. Except she had told Astrid the way was clear; so regardless, Mala was staying out of it.

Besides! She finally reminded herself... Mala would never even _think_ to go after a... _customer._ If she kept that mental block, it was fine. Cursing her profession and the hours of close, intimate contact that had clearly started to get to her, Mala did some proper stretches herself, tossing out a royale or pirouette here and there for the sheer fun of it. Dancing was incredible, freeing, flowing through her body like nothing else in the world.

"Oh, sorry! I uh, forgot my hat."

Hurrying to the piano, Hiccup grabbed the woollen beanie from the top of it, smiled tightly at Mala and left again. He obviously understood that interrupting her solo dance time could be construed as intrusive.

Using hard-won discipline, Mala put the all-too-peculiar day to the back of her mind and got on with her usual routines. Teaching freestyle and modern dance was not her favourite; her heart belonged in ballet, but Mala was more than competent to teach the other areas, and there were some overlaps in most - posture, flexibility, the ability to centre oneself and _feel_ the music.

A few days later, Mala was coming back from her lunch break, confused by the sounds of panting that met her ears as she reached the door to her studio. There shouldn't be _anybody_ in there. Prepared to let them know exactly what she thought of that, Mala pushed open the door, only for something she hadn't thought possible to happen...

She was stunned silent.

Braced with his hands behind him against the barre, Hiccup was the source of that fevered panting Mala had heard. His head was tipped back, eyes closed and mouth open. The reason for his heavy breaths was the blonde on her knees, the rhythm of her head moving and his throat flexing with swallows both visible in the mirror opposite.

Mala thought she should probably say something - they were defiling her studio! Proud as anything, centre-stage of the room... She should definitely say something.

Then again, she probably ought not to be feeling such a potent, pulsing heat begin to curl its way through her lower body.

She probably shouldn't still be watching.

The door closed by itself behind her, the echoing sound finally disturbing the two there in front of her. Astrid raised up from where her mouth had been busy, exposing the wet, swollen head of Hiccup's erection, twitching against the hand still wrapped around it as it missed stimulation. To his credit, Hiccup did look something akin to guilty, and more than a little mortified.

Astrid did not look either, reaching her free hand to wipe the side of her lip.

"Hey Mala."

How was _anybody_ so calm after being caught in such a compromising position? Mala was still trying to find an appropriate way to address... whatever it was she'd walked in on.

"I catch you halfway to copulating in _my_ studio, and all you have to say for yourself is 'hey'?"

Had she really just used the word _copulating?_ Mala cursed her mother and the ridiculously proper way she'd been raised to talk for just a second.

"Well... no. But I thought it was best to start with a greeting" Hiccup looked very unsure about how Astrid was handling him still, and casually chatting to Mala simultaneously "before I told you you can always join in."

Her mouth resumed it's earlier activities, Hiccup gasping at the sudden contact as his hands fluttered, clearly torn between stopping her so he could flee and not wanting Astrid's oral attentions to cease. Confessing herself rather wrong-footed by Astrid's candid... invitation, Mala didn't immediately settle on a course of action herself. Seperating from Hiccup again with a lewd, wet pop, Astrid stroked him as she turned back to Mala.

"Since you're staying, you should lock the door."

Inexplicably, Mala found herself doing so. Even as her fingers twisted the lock into place, her mind was demanding an answer as to why. Astrid was already moving, trading her position with Hiccup until it was her on the barre, boosting herself and hauling him closer with the grip of her legs. So bold, and yet Mala was entranced by the elegance, the way Astrid's toes seemed to automatically revert to pointe, or the way she managed to support her weight with only that grip and one hand, the other coming out to drag Hiccup into a kiss. Hiccup's strength seemed quite restored, his hands curling under the powder blue cloth that cupped Astrid's backside snugly.

She couldn't hear what Astrid murmured to Hiccup, but she got the correct response judging by the smirk she gave Hiccup in response, sliding down his body a little further before turning to Mala again.

"You joining this party or what? He likes you too yanno."

For not the first time today, but probably the first day of her life, Mala was a little short on words.

"I..."

Astrid's eyes were glittering, mischief beckoning.

"Come on. I like to watch."

Mala began to wonder if Astrid hadn't planned this whole thing; planting the idea of Hiccup's interest, luring Hiccup into an illicit encounter where Mala would find them. It was perplexing to say the least - Astrid and Hiccup were clearly interested in _each other._ Where did Mala fit in to all this?

Quite closely, it seemed. Hiccup was hesitant at first, but when Mala responded to his kiss Hiccup held nothing back. His still-exposed erection was hot through the thin material of her clothes, lips testing and tasting her own. Fingers fluttered against her back, Hiccup learning the contours of someone several inches taller than the blonde who'd been in her place only moments ago.

His movements were fluid, natural, somehow more graceful now than when they danced as Hiccup pressed against her, fingers hesitating at the hem of her dancewear vest; Mala abhorred leotards, memories of a hideous dance teacher plucking in horror at the material straining over her developing hips during puberty giving Mala a lifelong distaste. So she never enforced it on her students in class, though many wore them out of choice. It meant his fingers slid over the thin band of bare skin there, not pushing for more without her consent.

The pads of his fingers skated over her waist once permitted, the simple motion enough to erupt goosebumps over most of her body. Hiccup kissed her until she was sure he must be dizzy, but even the blackness biting the edges of her vision was barely enough to make Mala pull back from him, panting. Her flushed face was visible in the mirror opposite, gaze skipping along to see where Astrid was sat on the floor, eyes riveted on the two and her décolletage as reddened with blood and heat as Mala's own. She'd never considered sex to be such a spectator sport before.

"You might want this."

Mala caught what Astrid threw before her brain fully comprehended the movement, processing the thing in her hand fairly soon after.

"Why are you carrying those?"

A brand new condom box - even the plastic was still around it - was what she'd launched, perplexing both Hiccup and Mala despite the fact they weren't an unwelcome... gift.

"Because I bought them on the way here with every intention of jumping Hiccup?"

Mala didn't know whether to be scandalised or not that Astrid had put so much thought and intent into the entire thing - for her at least, the encounter occurring within the studio was entirely planned. Hiccup gave Mala a searching stare, eyes wide and questioning. When she looked down, his eyes followed, stubbled cheeks flushing as they saw pre-ejaculate smeared across her tights.

"Uh, sorry about that."

Truthfully, Mala didn't care. They would already need changing, wet with her own arousal from the feel of Hiccup's demanding mouth. And, as a prepared woman, she had fresh clothes. Not that she wanted anybody else to _catch_ her like that, but still.

"It matters not."

The box was a pain to get in to, but Hiccup put the time to use plotting it seemed, circling the barre and beckoning Mala closer. When she realised his intentions, Mala bit back a moan as her body pulsed, gripping the barre as he bent her over, lowering her tights as Mala was forced to face her own reflection. Hiccup's eyes locked on hers in the mirror, watching the way her face changed as he dipped fingers in first, testing, seeing if Mala was ready. Then he held her gaze tighter, pressing in with a low groan and steady pace, her knuckles turning white against the barre in anticipation.

"I have the strongest urge to avenge many hours of pain by coming over there to tell Mala 'straight leg!'."

Astrid giggled, and Mala would have glared or reprimanded if she'd had the capacity, but Hiccup's thick cock was stretching her, settling into place and leaving her feeling blank-minded and utterly full. Good gods it had been too long since she had sex. Hiccup pushed her vest up a little more, hands roaming bare skin as he set a slow, adjusting rhythm, their reflections allowing Mala to see every flicker of feeling over his face despite their position.

His head dropped forward slightly, hair hiding part of his face. The way his jaw fell slack though, the _sounds_ he made, the way his hands squeezed at the soft swell of her hips... none of that was hidden, much like Hiccup's view of his cock sliding inside her, her own wet need making it easy for him to push, pull and angle himself _just so_ to hit the sensitive nerves buried within.

Lingering in the back of her mind was Mala's wondering - was she ever going to be able to teach a class in here again, without this torrid image in her mind of Hiccup's hand on her spine, grunting as he fucked her? Would every time he played the piano remind her how his fingers fluttered across her skin? Would his exertion and bending during dancing remind Mala how he looked now, panting and sweating with the fluid motions of his thrusts?

A particularly sharp thrust was enough to stop Mala _caring,_ rolling her forearms up to change the angle at which she bent. Hiccup hissed as she tightened on him, her own moans answering as the new path he stroked inside her dragged perfectly over her g-spot, feeding those lovely tremors that rolled through her. Mala felt the heat build, her dancers mind unable to help but imagine a swelling concerto, every thrust a new instrument reaching the perfect harmony, every sound twisting and twining through the other until it couldn't get better, a melody that could scarcely sustain itself without spilling over into chaos...

Only _decades_ of practice staying on weak, tired legs kept Mala upright as her body seized, clenching and spasming, glad her own eyes were closed but wondering what either Astrid or Hiccup could see in her reflection, the betrayal of anything she tried to hide written across her face in that moment her body became little more than the rhythmic pulses of pleasure through climax. Hiccup stilled as she shuddered, face twisting oddly as he groaned, but there was no pulsing, twitching, swelling to tell Mala he too had reached orgasm. He pulled out slowly, rubbing soothing circles on her lower back. Mala shrugged him off in favour of pulling her still-ruined tights back up, both she and Astrid eyeing his visibly unhappy expression. Mala couldn't deny it was putting a dent in her ego at a very vulnerable time - nobody wanted to see that on the face of someone they'd just had sex with.

"What's wrong?"

"I was hoping it had fixed itself. Since the accident, I struggle to... you know. It can take ages."

Astrid tilted her head, eyeing Hiccup for a few seconds before grinning.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, when what I'm hearing is you should have no trouble keeping up with two demanding ladies."

At some point, Mala probably ought to try and work out what the hel she'd gotten herself in to, and exactly what Astrid was implying about the future, but right now it seemed more important that he not be made to feel inadequate over his ejaculation issue. Astrid was already taking over that, it seemed, rolling the used condom off his length and replacing it with a fresh one rather functionally before she dragged Hiccup to the ground, clambering on top of him and biting at his mouth.

"It was hot watching you guys" Astrid turned, winked at Mala before she resumed kissing Hiccup like her life depended on it "but now it's my turn."

Not content with the current position, Hiccup waited for Astrid's hands to slip from his shoulders, gripping her hips and rolling them so she was under him, the otherwise empty floor around them affording the two plenty of space to tussle and fight for dominance. Admittedly perplexed by Astrid's blatant enjoyment of observing them together, Mala tried to watch them with an interested eye as they scuffled, gripping, groping, coming to rest where she could easily observe the length of their bodies.

There was something primal in the way Astrid moaned as Hiccup pinned her, twisting her tights out of the way _just_ enough for access and nothing more. Astrid protested as the taut fabic meant her legs could only really go one way, but Hiccup seemed unconcerned as he slotted between her legs, the base of her calves against his shoulders. There was a brief fumble, but Hiccup slipped inside Astrid's body with visible ease, matching the other outward signs of arousal Astrid had displayed after watching Hiccup and Mala. Her hands scrabbled against Hiccup's still-clothed back, tugging in protest until he relented, tugged off the thin black cotton to expose his body. Astrid couldn't see his back from there, couldn't see the lines of scar tissue, injuries and subsequent surgeries written into his flesh.

He glanced at Mala, knowing _she_ could see. Mala forced herself not to _stare,_ because she remembered how he used to flinch from her hands on his back, even though he'd always been dressed then. Hiccup seemed to settle, and Astrid's hands roamed the bare front of his torso eagerly as he began to thrust with more purpose. The blonde on the floor was more openly responsive than Mala; she'd been aware, on some level, that they were in public and that this was dangerous, utter madness, and that had thrilled her as much as worried her. Astrid had _no_ such concerns, hands scraping at the polished floor for purchase they would never find as she moaned, swore, twisted beneath Hiccup.

The room was well lit, sunlight from high windows almost seeming to turn Hiccup's pale, lean back into a blank, golden slate as he flexed, shadows casting to highlight the muscles in his arms and shoulders - muscles Mala had watched growing, straining against his top before he finally sized up as physical therapy built his body back up. With Astrid bent almost completely in two by Hiccup, there was nothing to stop Mala witnessing the slick, lewd slide of his cock inside her on each of his thrusts, cursing her treachorous body for responding to the wet, guttural noises they made. Her fingers tightened on the barre, lest Mala cave to the surreal, wanton urge to touch herself as she watched them.

Maybe Astrid had a point about spectatorship.

Hiccup changed tack, gripping Astrid's legs, holding them together against one shoulder and the new angle seemed to send them both spiralling, Astrid tighter on his cock as Hiccup hit her deeper. Astrid lost first, almost curling in on herself as she shook and moaned, nails scraping down his front as her other hand slid down to play with herself, pushing her own pleasure higher. Hiccup kept thrusting, eyes on Astrid as he clearly feared being it being too much for her now she was sensitive with the climax.

All at once, he crumpled in place, letting out a noise as pained as it was pleasured, that aching dam bursting at last. His body jerked, muscles trembling with a few final hip pumps before Hiccup rather neatly melted against Astrid, ragged breaths amplified by his mouth being so close to the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh."

Arms shaking with the effort, Hiccup pushed himself off of Astrid and flopped onto his back, wiry muscles of his torso still rising and falling rapidly as he sucked in air. Mala didn't miss that he was covering the worst of his scars that way either.

All three of them tried to restore some semblence of order to their appearances, though Hiccup's hair was wilder than usual and Mala had yet to change into tights that weren't stained with his pre-ejaculate. Astrid practically _screamed_ 'well-fucked'. And Mala was supposed to be teaching a class in exactly four minutes.

"I need to go and change, You two had better make this room presentable while I am gone."

To her surprise, they had done exactly that. There was little to be done for the images running through Mala's mind, and the fact Astrid had only changed her tights and not the rumpled, creased vest she'd been pinned to the floor in was not going entirely unnoticed by the rest of the class, but Mala did not broker distractions, and aside from occasional tingles sliding down her spine as Hiccup crafted beautiful music with the same fingers that had touched her... the session went off without a hitch.

Astrid lingered, her eyes still twinkling with mischief as she clearly intended to address a question that had lingered in the air between them as there was no time to talk earlier. In all honesty, it was still a question Mala wasn't entirely sure how to answer. Hiccup looked a little uncertain himself.

"So... either of you have plans this evening?"

Astrid wasn't even subtle, leant against the barre stretching lazily, Hiccup's sweat undoubtedly still mingled with her own. Hiccup blinked, looking between her and Mala.

"You can't be serious."

"Why not? Earlier was fun, but the whole public indecency time limit was a bit of a kill joy. And I think I'm gonna need time to prove to you" she nodded at Hiccup "I think scars are sexy. As for you..." blue eyes turned to Mala "that's a little new to me, but... I'm a flexible girl."

-HTTYD-

 **I realise you guys take me saying I hate fics as a challenge to tell me my work is fine, but I am a very anxious bat who does not understand why people like his work.**

 **Also**

 **This is so far off how I wanted it to come out and I almost deleted it a dozen times. So if it sucks, I'm sorry.**


End file.
